Użytkownik:Vordak
Vordahk Co takiego zrobiłem dla wiki? * Dałem działający link do gry Voya Nui Online Game Dołączyłem 11 czerwca 2009 Charakter Impulsywny, sprytny i brutalny. Rządzi Klanem Arthakha. Jest przebiegły, szybki i głupio się śmieie... Moce Moc cienia. Swoimi dwoma ostrzami wytwarza Ogromne Kule Krytykalnej Energii lub ciąg Kuli Krytykalnej Energii. Maska Posiada Kanohi Mangara - Maskę Amnezji. Wytwarza światło które może całkiem skasować pamięć. Podwładni Potężny Nexir, Infernox i Kathedoh(czyt. katedron). Wszyscy trzej pochodzą z Reign of Vordahk. Wiek 64 Tryliona lat! Ale jest w całkiem niezłej formie :) Płeć Mężczyzna! Pochodzenie Vordahk kojarzy się ze Vorakiem - Czarnym Rahkshi. Vorahk po transformacji stał się Vordahkiem. Ulubiony widok Błaganie Teridaxa o życie i widok krwi Mata Nui'ego!!! Pojawienie Tutaj, w moim FF w rozdziale 3. Cytaty "Wybacz Onewa, nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło! Ach tak... ZAMIENIAM SIĘ W POTWORA!!!" - Matau "Rozumiem! Więc przyszliśmy tutaj, tylko po to, żeby się dowiedzieć, ŻE NIE MUSIELIŚMY TU PRZYCHODZIĆ!!!: - Matau Strona http://www.gamesfactory.fora.pl/ Historia Glatorian (FF) Reżyseria i Scenariusz: Vordak Jak wam się podobają moje FF?: Cool!!! Kiedy następne? Super!!!!! Czad Niezłe Może być Mogłeś się bardziej postarać Nuuuudaa!!! Beznadzieja! Rozdział 1, Meteoryt Występują: **********Stronius W pewnej galaktyce, znajdował się pusty świat, pozbawiony życia. Za to nie brakowało skał, piasku i dwutlenku węgla. Niedaleko tego świata znajdował się ogromny meteoryt. Meteoryt trafił w ten świat, a dokładniej w Bara Magna. Parę innych meteorytów też trafiło w Bara Magna. Po niecałej godzinie, zaczęły mienić się kolorami i eksplodowały. Okazało się, ze w meteorytach znajdowało się pięć hełmów i jedna maska. Hełmy transformowały się w postacie, natomist maska stawała się skałą. Nastąpiła burza piaskowa. Burza przykryła maskę piskiem. Jedna z postaci była czarna, miała dużą i ciężką maczugę. Postać zaczęła chodzić po Bara Magna i spotkała inne postacie... Rozdział 1, Legendy Występują: ** ********Stronius ********Gelu ********Ackar ********Vastus ********Kiina ** ********Kim jestście?! - krzyknął Stronius. ** ********A kim ty jesteś? - zapytał Gelu. *******Eee... sam nie wiem. - odpowiedział Stronius. ******Co się stało? - zastanawiał się Ackar. *****Najwidoczniej zostaliśmy teleportowani do tego dziwnego świata. - powiedział Vastus. *****Chyba musimy sobie wymyśleć imiona. - zdecydował Stronius ****To ja będę... Ackar! - powiedział Gelu. ****Nie! Ja będę Ackar, ty będziesz Gelu, ty... Vastus, ty... Stronius a ty... Kiina! - zdecydował Ackar. ****Ok. - odpowiedzieli wszyscy. ****Dobra, to chodźmy poszukać innych iiistooooooot... - upadł Gelu. ****Nic ci nie jest? - zapytał Ackar. ****Nnnieee... potknąłem się o coś... - powiedział Gelu. Nagle odkryli coś niezwykłego... Rozdział 1, Potyczka ze Strakkiem Występują: ****Stronius ****Gelu ****Ackar ****Vastus ****Kiina ****Strakk ****Bradfox, znawca masek kanohi (wspominany) ****Eee... czy to jest hełm? - zdziwił się Ackar. ****Możliwe, ale mnie to bardziej przypomina maskę kanohi! I to... wielkiej istoty! - powiedział Gelu. ***Zanieśmy ją do najbliższej wioski. Może tam coś będą wiedzieć... - powiedziała Kiina I tak piątka Glatorian, wyruszyła w drogę i ujrzała w dali góry, pokryte śniegiem. ***ŁAAAA!!! - wystraszyła się piątka, a Gelu asz prawie upuścił maskę. To był Strakk, myślał że mają złe zamiary więc trzymał swój Lodowy Topór w gotowości. ***Kim jesteście?! - powiedział Strakk. ***Eee, w sumie to sami nie wiemy. - powiedział Ackar. ***Macie złe zamiary? - zapytał Strakk. ***Nie wiemy. - powiedział Vastus. ***Widzę że potrzebujecie przewodnika! Za mną. - powiedział Strakk chowając topór. ***Macię tutaj jakiegoś znawcę masek kanohi? - zapytał Gelu. ***Myślę że tak! - powiedział Strakk. Rozdział 1, Legenda Życia Występują: ***Stronius ***Gelu ***Ackar ***Vastus ***Kiina ***Strakk ***Bradfox ***Mata Nui (Wspominany) ***Vordak (Wspominany) Gigantyczne góry pokryte śniegiem, na tle ogromnej mgły. To ulubiony widok każdego lodowego Agori czy Glatoriana. Pod małą górką był jakiś domek z lodu. Strakk prowadził Ackara i resztę w kierunku tego domku. ***Tutaj jest dom i pracownia najlepszego znawce kanohi na Bara Magna, Bradfoxa. - powiedział Strakk. Z domku wyszedł mały Agori z szarą maską. ***O! Strakk, cześć... aaa... oni to kto? - zapytał zaskoczony Bradfox. ***To jest Ackar, Stronius, Vastus, Kiina i Gelu a to jest maska która jest dziwna i chcą się dowiedzieć co to za maska więc przyszliśmy do ciebie! - rekordowo szybko Strakk. ***Acha. To gdzie ta maska? - zapytał Bradfox. ***Tutaj! - powiedział Gelu pokazując maskę. ***Niemożliwe! To... to Kanohi... Ignika! - powiedział zaskoczony Bradfox. - Ta maska jest maską legendarnego Mata Nuiego! Ma go ożywić! Nie możecie pozwolić żeby wpadła w ręce sług ZŁA! Czyli klanu Arthakha którym rządzi bóg cienia zwany, Vordakiem! ***Więc co mamy zrobić? - zapytał Ackar. ***To wy jesteście Glatorian Legend! To wy znajdziecie odpowiedź! - powiedział Bradfox i odszedł. Na co głosujecie? Jaki jest wasz najulubieńszy Bionicle: Turaga Vakama Turaga Nokama Turaga Matau Turaga Nuju Turaga Onewa Turaga Whenua Jala Takua Kapura Tamaru Kongu Hahli Kotu Macku Onepu Nuparu Huki Hafu Kopeke Matoro Gukko Pewku Muaka Kane-ra Nui-jaga Nui-rama Manas Tarakava Nuhvok Va Gahlok Va Lehvak Va Pahrak Va Kohrak Va Tahnok Va Nuhvok Gahlok Lehvak Pahrak Kohrak Tahnok Nuhvok Kal Gahlok Kal Lehvak Kal Pahrak Kal Kohrak Kal Tahnok Kal Makuta Toa Tahu Toa Nuva Tahu Toa Gali Toa Nuva Gali Toa Lewa Toa Nuva Lewa Toa Onua Toa Nuva Onua Toa Pohatu Toa Nuva Pohatu Toa Kopaka Toa Nuva Kopaka Turahk Lerahk Kurahk Vorahk Panrahk Guurahk Takanuva Takutanuva Toa Metru Vakama Toa Metru Nokama Toa Metru Whenua Toa Metru Onewa Toa Metru Matau Toa Metru Nuju Zadakh Rorzakh Bordakh Nuurakh Vorzakh Keerakh Nidhiki Krekka Turaga Dume Nivawk Toa Lhikan Kikanalo Nuhrii Orkahm Ahkmou Ehrye Tehutti Vhisola Toa Hordika Vakama Toa Hordika Nokama Toa Hordika Whenua Toa Hordika Onewa Toa Hordika Matau Toa Hordika Nuju Sidorak Roodaka Keetongu Oohnorak Boggarak Keelerak Roporak Suukorak Vohtarak Kahgarak Toa Hagah Norik Toa Hagah Iruni Bomonga Gaaki Iruini Pouks Kualus Norik Toa Inika Jaller Toa Inika Hahli Toa Inika Nuparu Toa Inika Kongu Toa Inika Hewkii Toa Inika Matoro Vezok Hakann Reidak Zaktan Avak Thok Vezon Fenrahkk Brutaka Axonn Umbra Irnakk Kardas Garan Balta Dalu Kazi Piruk Velika Toa Mahri Jaller Toa Mahri Hahli Toa Mahri Nuparu Toa Mahri Kongu Toa Mahri Hewkii Toa Mahri Matoro Dekar Defilak Sarda Idris Thulox Morak Kalmah Takadox Mantax Carapar Ehlek Pridak Maxilos Spinax Gadunka Hydraxon Lesovikk Nocturn Karzahni Phantoka Lewa Phantoka Kopaka Phantoka Pohatu Antroz Vamprah Chirox Mutran Icarax Toa Ignika Tanma Solek Photok Radiak Gavla Kirop Vican Axalara T9 Jetrax T6 Rockoh T3 Bitil Gorast Krika Teridax Mistika Tahu Mistika Gali Mistika Onua Vultraz Mazeka Mistika Takanuva Vastus Gresh Ackar Malum Kiina Tarix Mata Nui Vorox Skrall Stronius Gelu Strakk Atakus Berix Crotesius Kirbold Kyry Metus Raanu Sahmad Scodonius Tarduk Zesk Telluris Fero Skirmix Tuma Skopio XV-1 Baranus Cendrox V1 Kaxium Thornatus Click Wiem że zdziwiliście się widząc ile się napisałem, głosujcie!--Vordak 15:38, 17 lip 2009 (UTC) Ja zagłosowałem na Gresha. chciałbym zapytać się, czy moglibyście po zagłosowaniu napisać tu na kogo głosowaliście. dziękuję--Vordak 19:31, 17 lip 2009 (UTC) Ja ostatecznie na Sahmada. TRYNA Dyskusja da się, poprostu zaznacz tarixa a zesk się usunie i będzie zaznaczony tarix!--''Vordak, Tępiciel Spamu'' Gadu 13:27, 20 sie 2009 (UTC) Na Kopakę. El_Rurkins. A kto zagłosował na rahaga iruniego i gukko!!!?--Vordak 13:01, 20 lip 2009 (UTC) jeszcze raz przypominam... po zagłosowaniu piszcie tu na kogo głosowaliście!!!--Vordak 13:01, 20 lip 2009 (UTC) Ja na Mata Nuiego. - Kapib 07:12, 21 lip 2009 (UTC) Ja na Tahvoka Va. -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 07:50, 21 lip 2009 (UTC) Ja puściłem głosa na Tahu Mistika --T_T, raper ciemności 16:08, 21 lip 2009 (UTC) Ja na Zeska (uroczy maluch) Użytkownik:DARNOK 2 Ja na Gresha ale Zesk dla mnie też jest uroczy maluch i zagłosuję na niego. Gresiu Ja na Mata Nui,co prawda jeszcze go nie mam ale to i tak mój friend xD --M.O.C-arz 08:41, wrz 12, 2009 (UTC) Ja na Takanuvę, chciałbym jeszcze na Takanuvę Mistika, Toa Gali, Gahlok Kal, Mata Nui i Clicka- Takanuva T9 Uwaga! Proszę się wpisać najpierw na tę listę później was przydzielę. Każdy który mi się spodoba, pod względem broni, biografii i innych które mi się podobają, przydzielam do prawdziwych przyjaciół! Kumple *********El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę *********BRUTAKAZbawiciel 18:23, maj 30, 2010 (UTC) *********Świrunni 10:12, 20 lip 2009 (UTC) *********Akuumo *********Gurcio *********BionicleFan Prawdziwi przyjaciele ***Toa Teridax ***TRYNA Dyskusja Wrogowie Brudnopis Vordak, Tępiciel Spamu Gadu podpisy XD Tutaj są moje podpisy: Na cześć Tarixa! Vordak, Tępiciel Spamu Gadu A tutaj na cześć Gresha! Vordak, Władca Czasu Gadu 3d Już od kilku dni mam natchnienie, żeby zrobić własny trójwymiarowy film z bionicle (taki dwu godzinny i efektowny). Postanowiłem tutaj umieszczać różne zrzuty i projekty. Będzie to film z glatorian. A więc tak: thumb|left|Hełm Maluma w 3d thumb|Zbroja Maluma. W renderingu filmu będię wyglądać jak z lawy! A tutaj komentarze: Mam problem. Moglibyście mi podać zdjęcia hełmu Strakka, Voroxa i Tarixa z przodu i z boku?--Vordak 14:28, 21 lip 2009 (UTC) Powiem Ci,że zbroja maluma nieźle Ci wyszła!TRYNA Dyskusja Dzięki. Fajny masz podpis. Dziś zrobiłem w 3d hełm Maluma. Jutro dam zdjęcie i zrobię pomarańczową i żółtą czaszkę glatorian i agori.--''Vordak, Tępiciel Spamu'' Gadu 21:03, 23 lip 2009 (UTC) Podoba Ci się mój M.O.C-ek?PS:Dzięki!TRYNA Dyskusja